Uncertainty
by GSR4ever87
Summary: What could Grissom be uncertain about? Read and find out.


Another story, Enjoy.

Uncertainty  
Grissom walks inside of the town house he shared with his wife Sara of six months, he looks toward the couch and smiles at his sleeping wife, he still couldn't believe that he was not only married but to the only women he ever loved with his whole heart, he shuts the door, puts his keys on the table by the door and his briefcase on the floor on the other side, hangs his jacket on the hanger and quietly walks over to her, lately she had been leaving shift on time which was something she hardly dose and then she goes right to sleep. Grissom made it to the couch when Sara stirred and opened her eyes, he smiles at her apologetically and said. "sorry if I woke you." Sara shook her head and sits up on the couch and said.  
"it's ok." she covers her mouth as she yawns, he sits down, looks at her and said. "you have been sleeping a lot lately, you ok?" Sara looks at him for a minute then looks down at her hands, Grissom raised an eyebrow, scoots closer puts his hands on hers and said. "what's the matter?" She knew she had to tell him soon and what better time then now, she took a breath looked into her husband's concerned blue eyes and said. "I'm Pregnant." Grissom mouth goes dry and his heart sped up and asked surprised. "Pre…Pregnant? You sure?" Sara nodded and before she could continue he talks again. "how long have you known?" Sara clears her throat tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and said.  
"two weeks." Grissom nods while removing his hand and said.  
"I see you have known for two weeks and your just now telling me?" Sara wasn't sure about the tone of his voice but pushed past her own fear and continued.  
"I am sorry Grissom I just didn't know how tell you, or how you would react we never talked about kids before this is all a surprise to me too I just have been trying to process this all myself." Grissom nodded and looked away and sat in silence, Sara looked down at her hands again then after a few more minutes of silence, she looks back at him and said. "what are you thinking?" he runs his hands through his short hair, looks at her and said. "I just need some more time to think alright?" Sara nodded and he stands up and she looks at him scared but he gives her a little smile, leans down and kisses her on the head, pulls back and said.  
"I am just going to get some air." Sara nods again, he turns to the front door, grabs his jacket and walks out of the door when the door shut Sara tries to calm her racing heart and tried to keep her tears at bay but it only lasted a second, she brings her knees up to her chest and bring his her head down and sobs a little,  
a few minutes later she hears paws coming up to the living room and a few seconds later she felt Hank their boxer give her a lick on the hand, she lefts her head up and looks over at Hank, she puts her hand on the top of his head and pets them then scratches him behind the ears and said. "it's ok boy daddy is just getting some air." She knew he wouldn't ever leave her, he just needed a little time to himself she just wished he would talk to her what he is feeling, they may have been a couple for 2 years and married six months but he still found it hard to communicate with her. Sara sighed and Hank puts his chin on the couch cushion and Sara kept petting him and talking to him.  
After two hours and he still wasn't back yet, so Sara thought it would be a good chance to take Hank out and go searching for him, she gets Hanks attention and when she got his leash he was already standing next to her, she smiles puts his leash on and she grabbed her jacket and they headed out the door.  
When they finally made it to the dog park she sees Grissom sitting on the bench she smiles a week smile when Hank started pulling the her she chuckles a little trying to unhook the lock but couldn't because he kept pulling finally she stopped and said. "Hank sit." Hank Sat but his tail was really wagging, she unhooked the leash and Hank was off with his tongue sticking out, with her walking her regular pace trying to compose herself before she started the conversation again.  
She gets to the bench and said. "can I sit?" he nods while watching Hank run around getting the energy out of him, she sat down next to him and after a few minutes he sighs then talks. "Sara when I left the house it wasn't because you told me you were pregnant part of me was a little exited but the other part was… is terrified." Sara watches Hank being played with a few kids when she knew he was OK, she looked at Grissom, puts her hand on his and said. "you don't think I am terrified? Because I am, a lot I never thought I was the motherly type, I didn't really have a good role model I mean look at my childhood." she sighed, he squeezed her hand, turns to her, puts his other hand on her cheek and said. "Sara you would be a great mother, I have every faith in you any child will be lucky to have you as their mother." Tears were pooling in her eyes but she didn't let them put yet she shook her head and said. "what about you? Why have little faith in yourself? I know you would be a great father." he sighed, shook his head and said.  
"I don't see how, I mean first off look at me I am older then most people who are first time fathers, what will he or she think of that." he bends his head down, she puts a hand on his cheek brings his head back up to look at her and she said with the most sincerity in her heart. "he or she is going to love you because your going to be there for them, take care of them, make them feel good when they are sick or hurt, help them out with any problem they have, teach them anything and everything you know and most importantly you are going to love them so your age isn't going to matter to them if it doesn't bother me then it won't them because they will be a part of me and I am crazy about you." he wipes her tears away and gives her that crooked smile she loves and he said. "you really think I am going to be ok?"  
"absolutely I don't doubt it so you shouldn't either." he wipes the reaming tears away, leans toward her and pecks her on the lips then pulls back puts his forehead on hers and whispers. "and you shouldn't doubt yourself you are gong to be an amazing mother and thank you for making me a father." she pulls back from his forehead looks right into his eyes and said. "you mean that? your ok about it?" he smiles that smile she loves again, puts his hand back on her cheek and said. "yes like you said at home this is a surprise but one I am very thankful for and happy about, I thought marrying you is the best dream come true but you having my baby is a better dream come true and I love you." She smiles her gap tooth smile leans toward him and kisses him after a few seconds she pulls back and while he was trying to catch his breath she speaks. "I love you too and I couldn't think of a better man to be the father of my child." she sees his eyes light up and he moves his hand from her cheek looks into her eyes and she nods, he smiles and puts his hand on her stomach, he looks down at her stomach, then looks back into her brown eyes and said. "our child." she puts one hand on top of his that was on her stomach then puts her other hand on his cheek wipes a tear away, smiles and said. "yes our child." they lean toward each other peck each other on the lips again, pull back they put their foreheads together for a few minutes, then they look over the park and sees Hank running toward them they look back at each other and Grissom says. "speaking of children we better get our big boy home." Sara chuckles a little and nods, then they stood up, she hands the dog leash to her husband and when Hank was sitting in front of him, he bends down and clips the leash on him, looks at his wife holds out his hand, she puts her fingers through his, he tugs on her hand to bring her closer and when she is he kisses on the forehead, then they head back to the town house both happy that their little family is growing, they may still have some lingering doubts but they both knew they would be fine with each other by their sides.


End file.
